Caitlyn (League of Legends)
|-|Caitlyn= |-|Resistance Caitlyn= |-|Arcade Caitlyn= - Arcade Caitlyn= - Prestige Arcade Caitlyn= }} |-|Pulsefire Caitlyn= Summary |-|Original Lore=Renowned as its finest peacekeeper, Caitlyn is also Piltover's best shot at ridding the city of its elusive criminal elements. She is often paired with Vi, acting as a cool counterpoint to her partner's more impetuous nature. Even though she carries a one-of-a-kind hextech rifle, Caitlyn's most powerful weapon is her superior intellect, allowing her to lay elaborate traps for any lawbreakers foolish enough to operate in the City of Progress. |-|Battlecast Lore='Caitlyn', designated resistance sniper, has never forgiven herself for letting Viktor's rise go unchecked for so long. Determined to fire the round that ends the war for good, she has personally gunned down hundreds of Battlecast machines in her bloody search for absolution. |-|Arcade Lore=Acclaimed hero of the “Sniper Cop” rail shooter series, Caitlyn enforced the laws of Arcadia prior to the Battle Boss uprising. She brings her sharp eye and eager trigger finger to the fight to save her world, only stopping briefly to turn her gun away from the screen for a reload. Appearing most recently in “Sniper Cop 7” as a golden-clad secret character, Caitlyn's popularity has finally transcended games as a medium. |-|Pulsefire Lore=A legendary chrono-law enforcer feared in every age, Caitlyn’s mission is to protect the fragile enigma that is time. Those who dare threaten its integrity inevitably find themselves firmly locked in the sights of her temporal plasma blaster. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-C | Low 6-B | Low 7-C, Low 2-C via hax Name: Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her mid to late 20s) Classification: Human, Piltover Police Force Sheriff | Resistance Sniper | Arcade Hero | Chrono Fixer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman, Damage Boost (Via Headshot), Status Effect Inducement (Can Root enemies Via Yordle Snap Trap), Extrasensory Perception (Via Yordle Snap Trap and Ace in the Hole), Electricity Manipulation (Via 90 Caliber Net), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via 90 Caliber Net), Homing Attack (Via Ace in the Hole) | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities plus Time Travel, Causality Manipulation (Via Time Travel), Precognition, Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, and Cross-universal travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Vi, Fought on par with Urgot) | Large Island level (Has singlehandedly gunned down hundreds of of members of the Battlecast Army) | Small Country level (Comparable to the other Arcade Heroes, fought Battle Boss Yasuo) | Small Town level+ (Comparable to her base form), Universe level+ via hax (Able to end a person's entire timeline by erasing them from existence, can close unstable time loops and undo changes in an entire timeline's causality), Her Temporal Plasma Blaster ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Is physically empowered by a Hextech Crystal which should make her comparable to other Hextech users such as Jayce, Camille, and Orianna. Able to keep up with Vi.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (For Caitlyn's rifle to be able to fire Ace in the Hole, her gun would have to be heavier than the largest caliber rifle in the world, .950 JDJ, which weighs 110 lbs. (50kg) and fires a round similar to the 90 Caliber Net. She also fires Ace in the Hole without a bipod or means of support, is oblivious to the kickback of her normal rounds and that of the Piltover Peacemaker, and can fire her rifle with one hand) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Large Island Class | Small Country Class | Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ | Large Island level | Small Country level | Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers with her rifle Standard Equipment: Hextech Rifle, Snap Traps, 90 Caliber Net | Hextech Rifle, Snap Traps, 90 Caliber Net | Temporal Plasma Blaster Intelligence: High (One of the most skilled detectives in the world, can instantly analyze almost any environment or situation she's placed in) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Headshot:' Caitlyn's next basic attack against enemies rooted by Yordle Snap Trap or slowed by 90 Caliber Net gains bonus range and deals bonus physical damage. Additionally, Caitlyn's non-empowered basic attacks each generate a stack of Headshot, doubled when attacking from cover, granting her next basic attack the same bonus physical damage at 6 stacks, though this does not benefit from bonus range nor is it consumed on other instances of Headshot. *'Piltover Peacemaker:' Caitlyn fires a projectile in the target direction that deals physical damage to the first enemy it passes through, after which it expands in width but deals reduced damage to all enemies it passes through thereafter. Enemies revealed by Yordle Snap Trap always take full damage from Piltover Peacemaker. *'Yordle Snap Trap:' Caitlyn sets a trap at the target location. After the maximum amount of traps is laid down, deploying another immediately destroys the oldest one. Enemy champions who step on a trap set it off, rooting them, during which they take increased damage from Headshot, grant true sight of themselves, and become immune to Yordle Snap Traps while they remain in the area. *'90 Caliber Net:' Caitlyn fires a net and recoils in the opposite direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and slowing them. This net is charged with enough electricity to incapacitate a grown man on contact. *'Ace in the Hole:' Caitlyn locks onto a target enemy champion, gaining true sight of the target. She then fires a homing projectile toward the target that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. Other enemy champions can intercept the shot. Key: Base | Resistance | Arcade | Pulsefire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Snipers Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Void Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2